Particularly for operation of a transmission apparatus, certain information about a state of a corresponding receiver of the transmission apparatus may be important. By way of example, the operation of the transmission apparatus may be dependent on a state which is dependent on whether or not the receiver is electrically connected to the transmission apparatus.